Narukos Revenge
by DuoJasmineMaxwell
Summary: Naruko Uzamaki has had enough of all the people who have ever tried to hurt her, so she decides its time to strike back, and show them what they've made her, and what they're going to miss. Fem!Naru/Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

All alone in an alley, one little girl cries, her small little arms hugging her battered, bloodied form to herself, in the semblance of a hug, slowly rocking herself back and forth. Gradually, that little girls eyes open, but they're not the beautiful sky blue everyone knew her for, they were a bloody, angry red, the color of the blood soaking her used to be white shirt. Painfully slowly, her lips curl up into a psychotic, bloodthirsty grin, crazy laughter falling from her lips. If anyone would have seen her, they would have realized what a mistake they had made. They had reawaken the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he was not happy


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruko P.O.V**

Naruko smiled to herself as she walked swiftly down the more deserted roads in Konoha, Kyuubi perched on her shoulder as he took a nap.

**Authoress P.O.V**

To start at the beginning, I'll explain what's going on. Three years ago, after she had suffered a particularly bad beating, she had found the Kyuubi. At first the thing had hated her, blaming her for being locked up. The next time she had been beaten however, the Kyuubi had realized she suffered just as much, if not more than he did. They had struck up a deal then. Naruko would unlock him from his prison if he would teach her. As mentioned, that had been three years ago when she was five. Now however, she was almost nine years old, and her sanity was questioned by most.

Most of the time, she would simply blend with the background, a technique she found had saved her life multiple times, and watch. Naruko had also perfected the art of manipulating people, and bending situations so that they benefited her, while making the person who she manipulated think that what they did had hurt her. At other times however she would be loud, chaotic, and rather psychotic too.

In all her four hours at the academy, she was top of her class, often correcting even the teacher. Having a several thousand year old, nine tailed demon in her head, she found, could really help her grade. Fresh out of the academy, and into the position of ANBU captain. All of the people in the village were quiet shocked at that, and most feared and hated her even more after that, saying that she was going evil and was planning to kill them all.

That angered her immensely. All of them, Naruko thought, were like children. Pointing fingers on the playground. Of course, she was planning that, but to accuse her with no proof was foolish and childish.

Anyway, back to the main explanation. Naruko taking the more deserted roads, (as mentioned in the first chapter) was to ensure she was not injured to badly. More people were on the main roads. That meant more people to hurt her. Even with her ANBU status, she wasn't allowed to kill people in broad daylight in front of witnesses. That meant no killing people on the main roads, less people on the back roads meant she could kill all she met that attacked her with no consequences. Now that that's done, back to the story.

**Naruko P.O.V**

As Naruko walked down the, a seemingly angelic and innocent look on her face, she was having a conversation with Kyuubi that would send all the sane people who wanted to live running for the hills. Also one of her conversations that first started people on questioning her sanity.

The topic of today's conversation is what would be messier. Letting a bomb go off in a watermelon, or implanting one in a rat and setting it off. Having decided that the rat would be messier, more disgusting and smelly, not to mention harder to get out of carpets, Naruko happily skipped off to steal a bomb, find a rat, and put them both in the captains lounge. Why the captains lounge you ask? It was universally known that no one touched something of Naruko`s and lived. Therefore, giving her an excuse to hurt people, and ruin all the other captains` day. Now to find a nice, fat rat.


End file.
